


Daffodils in the Rain

by saturnberry



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, relationship as toxic as chernobyl, there is no happy ending just pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnberry/pseuds/saturnberry
Summary: Small scenario where my oc has a conversation with a very toxic Alhambra before he goes off to his battle with Alucard.Created for my desire to develop my character more, canon is thrown out the window, sequence of events is as questionable as the existence of a god, inspiration of his character came from an archived roleplay blog on tumblr.
Relationships: Tubalcain Alhambra/OC





	Daffodils in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this has mentions of abuse and toxic relationships.  
> This was created for the intention of developing my character deeper, and also as a bit of vent work. 
> 
> If this is something that is triggering to you or something you may not enjoy, do not read it.  
> If you decide to and it triggers you I am not to be held responsible, I did not force you to read this.  
> Along with that, this work of fiction is in no way glorifying abuse. I had no intentions of that being the main reason for creating this work.  
> Saturn is a faerie

Static hued ash fell abruptly into an ash tray as a gloved hand tapped the cigar in which it fell from. It near its end as the smoker made his way to the butt of the tobacco stick. 

"Saturn!"

Silent footsteps pittered against the carpeted floor of the apartment, moving at a rhythmic pace to hurry towards the man of the house. The sore, tired feet coated in leather and raised by a thin shard of metal were always moving throughout the day -- whether striking against sidewalks to sign papers for her partner, or clicking on tile while she cleaned the shared luxury apartment. The feet never seemed to rest, nor did the owner of them, for the blonde had no time to ponder about useless ideas or tasks; she only worried herself over the orders she was given. 

A white covered hand gracefully pulled the chestnut door open, just enough so the blonde slipped through --on queue. She knew this apartment all too well, having memorized the routes she takes everyday to please her partner's desires. 

"Saturn, took you long enough."

"I apologise, but you have to give me credit; it's not easy waitin' on you hand 'n foot from dawn 'til dusk."

Dainty fingers set a tray of hot substance down onto the glass centerpiece that lay in the middle of the living room. Unveiling that the substance was a blood broth with close to raw meat inside of it. The meal prepared was not taste tested before being served, for the blonde had not the same appetite as her partner. 

"I will give you some lead way, but you've been doing this for years now. There is no excuse at this point,"

Gloves were gently removed as the other began to eat, only making contact with his partner after a few bites.

"Do you have the paperwork and reports?"

Papers dropped onto the glass table, some gliding out and revealing themselves from the manila folder. 

"Right here. I still don't know why you're fallin' through with this; giving these people promises yet not carrying through with 'em . . . it- it's not right, Tubalcain."

"Do you think I care about what is right and what is not? Look around, the world is not good nor sparkly like how you wish it to be."

"I'm not sayin' it should be perfect --I myself do things that are not morally correct-- this is just devilish. These people have done nothin' wrong yet you blatantly lie to them even when they are servin' no purpose."

Olive toned hands dropped silverware harshly onto the glass table, as the blonde rushed to make sure they did not cause damage or crash to the floor, her partner had grabbed her wrist.

The aura of the room changed drastically. Cold air seeped through the walls, even though the temperature outside was a scorching 81° . The blonde's partner rose while clutching the fragile wrist, towering over his petite lover once he was fully erect.

Translucent eyes quivered with the rest of the body. He terrified her. The things he was capable of were things she dared not to ponder. 

"We are dealing with pathetic humans; idiotic humans no better than sheep. They shall not deserve our pity."

His voice was low, though still had a bitter tone as he spat out every word.

"Don't get so full of yourself, Tubalcain. I'm the only one besides two out that entire organization that was never human. If humans are sheep then so are you."

Bones began to creak while his grip tightened. Small moans escaped the girl's mouth as she stood their and took it. There was no use in running, she would be brought back by her unbearable desire for this . . . creature.

"You are not to speak to me that way. I am not a sheep."

The calmness in his voice as he brought himself closer to her neck was unsettling, she knew what was going through his deranged mind. He had done this before --multiple times in fact. However every time had been for a good reason, so she had no room to complain.

"Thanks to you, my dinner's cold. But that's not a big deal, because I have you. Right? Don't I have a lovely fresh meal in my hands?"

A warm, moist leathery tongue moved down her neck and circled the blonde's collar. She braced herself, prepared for the pain her partner was about to inflict onto her.

Sharp teeth sank their way into pale flesh, letting irresistible blood pour out and lap directly into the vampire's mouth. 

His teeth were cold compared to his hot mouth. It felt as if dull needles were being shoved into her, burying themselves deeper when the vampire took in how delicious she was.

It was horrifying. Partners did not do these types of things like hurting each other, if any other person were doing this to her she would have left years ago. 

But not him.

He was something she could not let go of. He was too special, too lovely to give up on. He would leave her empty. Nobody could fulfill what he could give her.

"I am not even comparable to those pathetic lumps of meat. They are below the both of us, far below us. I may have once walked on the same tier as them, but no longer am I there. I am better,"

Dark hands brushed away coiled locks.

"I love you, Saturn. Don't go worrying about those useless humans."

Tubalcain leaned into a kiss, letting his fiancé's lips cake the same shade of red his own were coated in. 

Saturn did nothing but let her partner do what he pleased with her. She was used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this toxic work of fiction. 
> 
> Ya know, it's funny that two of my works here are about happy relationships and the one I pop out a whole year later is something featuring my character getting her blood sucked by her asshole fiance. 
> 
> Anyways, more works are going to arise with these two. Maybe not as toxic, but expect more action.


End file.
